Genetic disposition as well as the natural aging process and/or disease contribute to hair loss and slower hair growth in both males and females. Approximately 50% of the population displays this trait to some degree by the age of 50. Thus, agents able to stimulate hair growth as well as prevent and slow down or reduce hair loss could be beneficial not only as a cure for alopecia but also as positively affect the psychosocial events associated with hair disorders. Studies reveal psychosocial impact with hair loss to include body image dissatisfaction associated with negative stereotypes such as feeling older, weaker and less attractive.
Drugs, including Minoxidil (Rogaine), Finasteride (Propecia) and Dutasteride (Avodart) are approved treatments for hair loss. However, they require medical prescription, and are active only on a certain percent of the population. Moreover, some of these drugs are not permitted to be used by females because of hormonal effects. Premenopausal women should not take Finesteride due to the risk of male pseudo-hermaphroditism to the fetus (Science 1974; 186:1213-5; US package insert for Propecia® (finasteride 1 mg tablets)). In addition, a one-year, double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized, multicenter trial has shown that Finasteride did not improve scalp hair growth in postmenopausal women (Price et al. Lack of efficacy of finasteride in postmenopausal women with androgenetic alopecia, J Am Acad Dermatol, November 2000:768-776). Finasteride was found recently to lower artificially the results of the prostate-specific antigen (PSA) test, the standard screening test for prostate cancer which can delay the detection and the treatment of the disease.
Minoxidil is a drug that is effective in inducing hair growth for a small percentage of patients and will re-grow hair only on top of the scalp. Further, it has limited effect on older people. Minoxidil may slow the rate of hair loss in five out of ten male patients.
Other medical treatments available to treat hair loss include drastic surgical techniques such as scalp reduction, scalp flaps or follicular unit transplantation. These surgeries carry the risk of complications such as elevation of hairline associated with donor region, possibility of necrosis and unnatural appearance of hair growth direction, anesthesia and post-op care, not to mention high costs.
Herbal preparations that claim to induce hair growth (e.g. Hair Prime) are available at low cost but their effectiveness is very limited.
Cotinus coggygria has been suggested for use in anti-inflammatory, wound healing, antiseptic and astringent applications. See also copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 10/973,313, 11/248,465, 11/313,079, 11/387,892filed Oct. 31, 2006.
This extract is also used as a cholagogue, febrifuge and for eye ailments. Recent research shows that Cotinus coggygria syrup has the effect of protecting the liver from chemical damage, reducing tension of the choledochal sphincter, increasing bile flow and raising the body immunity. The anti-hepatitis effect of Cotinus coggygria may be carried out through the mechanisms of decreasing transaminase, normalizing functioning of the gallbladder, reducing icterus and enhancing the immunity of the body.
Surprisingly, we have found that a concentrated, aqueous Cotinus coggygria extract can effectively induce hair growth when topically applied. We observed a potent increase in hair growth in vivo in all animals treated with a concentrated (150 mg/ml) Cotinus coggygria extract. More surprisingly, the Cotinus extract induced hair growth faster than 5% Minoxidil.